Not What Expected
by samanthajacklyn
Summary: things don't exactly click between shane and mitchie but when she becomes their opening act on their fall tour will another member of conncet three? when mitchie tell shane, nate is her fave member of the band he gets a great idea to get them together.
1. intro, well sort of

Hey everyone so i've decided to write a camp rock story cuz i read them all the time and i haven't writen anything in forever so here is what the basic plot will be.

let me know what you think, and if anyone has any ideas for this story line or things they think should happen let me know im alway open to them.

also i don't have a beta reader so i applogise in advance for all the grammirical and spelling mistakes i'm bound to make.

so any way on with my story idea here it is:

Pairing: nitchie

Plot: Shane and Mitichie go take their canoe ride after final jam, they share a kiss but there is nothing there for either of them. After a few akward moments they laugh it off and decide to be just friends. They end up spending hours talking about nothing at the lake and MItchie lets it slip that Nate has always been her favorite member of Connect Three. Of corse at first Shane finds this hystarical but when he finally manages to stop laughing he decides that maybe Mictchie is just what Nate needs to get out of his workaholic lifestlyle and he tells Mitiche he's going to set Her up with Nate. and how will he do this you're wondering well he's going to pull some strings to get Mitchie as Connect Threes opening act for there fall tour thats how.

so what do you think should i go with it or does it suck?


	2. Chapter 1

Ok well here is the first chapter of the story

Ok well here is the first chapter of the story. Just remember as you're reading it that i'm sorry for all spelling and grammatical errors, plus if anyone sees a mistake just let me know so I can fix it. Thanks XD.

And as always ideas are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock : (

Chapter 1

As Mitchie made her way down to the docks to meet Shane for their canoe ride she couldn't help but be slightly nervous. After singing with Shane she thought that she might like him as more than a friend. 'How could that be' she thought 'after all we're just friends.' She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain Pop star walk-up to her and was quite startled when Shane announced his arrival.

"Hey" he said taping her on the shoulder.

"Ahh" she squeaked as she nearly jumped out of her skin "don't scare me like that Shane."

"Sorry, you ready for that canoe ride now?"

"Whenever you are." She replied

"Let's go then" he said as he flipped over one of the canoes and got it into the water.

They sat in silence until the reached the centre of the lake.

"I still can't believe you're the girl with the voice" Shane says "I mean I've been looking for you all summer and you've been right under my nose the whole time, how weird is that?"

"Weirder then you and imagine" Mitchie relies "So...um about final jam, our song...um ah..." she trails off not really knowing what to say about her suddenly confused feelings for him.

"Yeah..." he replied lamely Shane wasn't quite sure what to make of it either, so instead of thinking about how it could affect their friendship or if it was really the best course of action he leaned in and kissed her.

NOTHING, nothing at all that's what they both felt.

"Well, that was...yeah." Mitchie said after they both pulled away.

"Yeah same here."

After several awkward moments Mitchie burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all and Shane couldn't help but join in. Once they sobered up enough to talk again Shane extended his hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends" Mitchie agreed shaking his out stretched hand.

They spent a long while after that just sitting in the canoe talking, joking, teasing, and just getting to know one another better.

"So honestly before you met me who was your favourite member of Connect Three?" Shane asked.

"Honestly, Nate" Mitchie replied.

"Nate" he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and well you get the picture. When he finally contained himself "you can't be serious he's such a workaholic and he's so bossy. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know I guess I've always liked curly haired boys is all." she replied trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

Shane thought about it for a few minutes, before;

"You know that's actually not a bad idea" he thought out loud.

"What not a bad Idea?" Mitchie questioned him.

"Oh, what nothing, no I was just thinking that now that I've 'changed my ways' " he used air quotes to make his point "we'll be going on a fall tour and I already talked it over with the guys and our manager before I came down here and we thought maybe you would like to be our opening act if it's alright with your parents that is?." he finished hoping to divert her from his little slip up. He had a plan and hopefully Nate would be the better for it.

"Really, OH MY GOD, yes would love to, lets go back right now so I can ask them." She exclaimed excitedly "but don't think I'm letting this idea of yours go that easily I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

They made their way back to the shore line, the whole way Mitchie trying to weasel the idea he had out of him, without much luck all he would say was that it involved getting Nate out of his workaholic ways.

When they found her parents it turned out that Nate, Jason and their manager Charlie had already convinced them to let her go the main selling point being that Nate was in the same grade as her so she would be able to keep up with school no problem.

So as the four of them, Mitchie, Nate, Shane, and Jason went off to talk about the tour, Shane put the first part of his plan 'operation nitchie' in effect. 'Stage one: leave them alone together is ago.' Shane thought as he dragged Jason away to tell him the plan.

"Nate, Mitchie?" he asked "will you two be alright for a few minutes I wanted to talk to Jason about something?"

"Yeah" Nate replied a little confused as to why Shane wanted to talk to Jason alone about but he didn't think too much of it plus it seemed as thought Shane and Mitchie were just friends after their canoe ride and he thought she was cute.

"Oh, alright sure we'll be fine." Mitchie said trying and miserable failing to yet again to hide her blush because of a certain curly haired boy.

"What do you need to talk to me about Shane did you finally make my birdhouse?"

"Come on Jason lets just go alright" Shane replied.

"Oh, ok."

When they were finally out of the room Jason asked "so what did you want to talk bout Shane?"

"I have the perfect plan to get Nate to stop being so bossy and working all the time."

"Really, what?"

"I like to call it 'operation nitchie' "

"Nitchie, wha…… Oh I get it Nate, Mitchie, nitchie, ha funny." Jason said proud of himself for figuring it out so fast, but then he got confused again "but I thought you and Mitchie liked each other. It sure seemed that way when you two were singing earlier."

"Well I thought maybe we did too but I kissed her earlier and we there's nothing there. So we're just friends now, but then she told me that Nate had always been favourite of the three of us so I thought if she helped me change my rock star ways maybe she could him change his bossy workaholic ways too. And in the process if they happened to get together we that would just be a bonus. Plus I think Mitchie might have a little bit more than a celebrity crush on Nate you saw how much she blushed when we left them alone together didn't you?"

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird considering I thought the two of you were together."

"Ok, well just promise you won't say anything to Mitchie or Nate about this ok" Shane said extending his pinkie finger "pinkie swear?"

Jason mirrored his actions "pinkie swear."


	3. Chapter 2

K well heres chapter 2 its not exactly what I was originally planning for this story but I started writing it and it just kind of came out this way so I modified the first chapter so at least this made sense to the plot

K well heres chapter 2 its not exactly what I was originally planning for this story but I started writing it and it just kind of came out this way so I modified the first chapter so at least this made sense to the plot. Also if there is any confusion in this fic Nate and Mitchie are 17. Well I guess that's all I have to say except sorry of all spelling and grammatical errors and as always you input is always welcome ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock : (

Chapter 2:

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nate spoke.

"You seem really familiar Mitchie, have we met before?" he knew he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't place her for some reason.

"Yes, you do Nate, I just can't believe you don't remember me though it was only six years ago." She said disappointment evident in her voice. How could he not remember her they had been best friends before he had moved the summer of his first year at camp rock? He had been her first kiss for goodness sake that's not something one should easily forget. Maybe she just looked quite a bit more different than she thought, ya that had to be it, and she couldn't take it if it wasn't.

"What do you mean six years, the only girl I ever talked to back then was… oh my goodness Michaela?? Is it really you?" he was so shocked and excited at the possibility that it could be her. He had been in love with her for so long but was never able to get in contact with her after he had moved. With camp and his band starting after the first summer he was always busy. Then when he finally found time for himself and was able, it had been two years and he figured there was no way she would have waited that long for him. So to stop the pang of his imagined rejection he threw himself into the music hoping against hope that it would keep his mind off 'the one that got away' as he liked to refer to her as. And it had worked somewhat over the years but now here she was standing in front of him. He just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it's me," she sighed happily at hearing him call her by her full name. "No one has called me Michaela since you left, some how it just didn't sound right hearing it from anyone else." She was relived, she had been worried that he truly had forgotten her, she wasn't sure she could handle that. "How come you never wrote, or responded to any of my letters, Nate. I mean you kissed me that day before left for camp and then I never saw you again till the first time you were on Hot Tunes. Seriously I wrote you so many letters but I never got anything in return, after a year and half I just gave up. I thought you had regretted what happened between us and didn't want to be my… anything anymore." She said close to tears at this point.

"WHAT, no that's not it at all, although I never did get your letters. The thing is that after our first summer here we got signed and we spent the school year touring and summers here, until 3 years ago when we hit it big with Year 3000. I could never forget you Michaela, I love you." He told her feverently, then realised what he had let slip, he didn't know what to do. "Um… I… sorry?" he stumbled unsure what his next move should be; he was never very good at these things.

Mitchie sat there stunned, he loves her, she'd never felt so happy in her life, but for some reason she couldn't voice any of her thoughts on the matter. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him too but she just couldn't form the words. So she did the next best thing she kissed him. And not the way she had kissed Shane earlier, no there was nothing shy or timid about this kiss. She put all her pent up emotions for him into this kiss, letting him know just how she felt about him.

"Wow" Nate muttered as they pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great. "So, what does this mean for us?" He questioned wanting to know where they stood before Shane and Jason came back.

"Well, don't get mad or anything but I don't think we should tell anyone anything. Don't worry we can still be together if that's what you want, but I don't want to be just known cuz I'm 'NATE BAKERS' GIRLFRIEND'. I want to prove myself first. Plus I think Shane is going to try and set us up, as a way to get you to stop all of your, as he calls it 'bossy workaholic-ness' and I think it could be amusing to watch him try to play matchmaker." She replied having to shush him several times so she could finish.

"Well, yeah that sounds alright. So, will you be my secret girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. When she pulled back he pulled her in for a quick kiss, as if to seal the deal.

"So, how about we make shanes' 'job' really difficult by working now? How about you show me some of you songs and I'll help you pick which to sing for the tour?" Nate proposed, he'd be killing to birds with one stone on this one. Not only would this annoy Shane to no end insert evil smirk but he'd get to hear her sing again.

"Alright" she replied as she pulled out her song book and handed it to him. As he flipped through the songs one in particular caught his attention, 'don't forget'.

"Mich-mitchie this one" he said pointing to the title, "who is it about?"

She blushed slightly at him having found that particular song, "well you actually. It was one of the first songs I ever wrote, I was 14, it was just after year 3000 had first hit the air waves and I was feeling sad about the whole you forgetting me thing. And well this helped me deal with it a little better." She replied adverting her eyes embarrassed for having ever written it.

"Sing it for me will you?" Nate asked not believing he could have caused her the pain expressed in the song.

"Did you forget

That I was even alive

Did you forget

Everything I had

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me

Did you regret (did you regret)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget (did you forget)

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left

To forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget"

Mitchie trailed off as Shane and Jason came back into the room.

"Well you should defiantly use that one on tour Mitchie" Nate told her in a very business like manner, "I also think you should use:

who will I be (demi lovato)

this is me (demi lovato)

invisible (Ashley Simpson)

only a girl (easily amused)

Spin around (Josie and the pussycat's ost).

That's a good set, 6 is a nice number, what do you think, guys?" Nate said looking at the two of them expectantly.

A/N: yeah so I know this is a weird place to end this but I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go next in this story so yeah. Hope you liked it anyway XD


End file.
